Don't Leave Me
by kyukyu712
Summary: "CUKUP ! aku lelah dengan semua ini ! kalian tidak pernah mendengarkanku!/ "Kalau kalian sudah menyiapkan telinga kalian untuk mendengarkanku, cukup hubungi aku. Aku akan tinggal di tempat lain untuk sementara." /KyuXocXHae/KyuHae brothership story chap.3 update! /RnR Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Author : Choi MinYeon

Genre : Family, Brothership, romance

Disclaimer : Semua Member Super Junior bukan milik saya. Tapi milik diri mereka sendiri! Sedangkan para OC dan jalan cerita FF ini milik author ^^ jangan mencoba plagiat.

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun

Lee Yoora (OC)

Lee Donghae as Choi Donghae

Other cast :

Choi Siwon as Kyuhyun and Hae appa

Choi MinYeon as Kyuhyun and Hae umma

Shim Changmin as Kyuhyun's friend

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

"Saranghaeyo Lee Yoora, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"aku berteriak ditengah lapangan sekolahku. Aku menyatakan cintaku pada wanita yang kucintai, Yoora. Hatiku berdebar sangat keras. Aku takut ditolak. Aku memegang sebuket bunga mawar merah ditanganku.

"aku menghargai semua keputusanmu. Tak apa kalau kau menolakku. Yang penting aku.." Ucapanku terpotong karena Yoora menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibirku.

"Choi Kyuhyun ! kenapa kau pesimis sekali? aku mau menjadi kekasihmu."seru Yoora seraya tersenyum. Aku masih terdiam. Apa dia bilang tadi? dia mau jadi kekasihku? senyum mengembang diwajahku. Aku menjatuhkan sebuket bunga yang ku bawa dan langsung memeluknya.

PROK PROK PROK

Tiba- tiba aku mendengar banyak orang yang bertepuk tangan. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan melihat sekeliling. Semua siswa- siswi melihat kearah kamu dari pinggir lapangan. Wajahku memerah.

"Ya! Kyu-ya! kau tak sadar kalau kau mengucapkannya sangat keras ditengah lapangan ?"bentak Yoora bercanda. Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku menyukai senyumnya, sikapnya, wajahnya. Semuanya! aku langsung menggandeng tangan Yoora karena aku malu sekali menjadi perhatian orang.

.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

.

"Yoora-ya, hati- hati dijalan ya.."ucapku pada Yoora. Ia pulang bersama supirnya. Yoora memang anak orang kaya. Ayahnya adalah pemilik perusahaan besar di Korea. Dan kalau keluargaku, ayahku juga pengusaha, walau tidak sebesar perusahaan Yoora.

Aku ingin segera pulang dan mengatakan kabar baik ini pada hyungku…

.

.

.

"Hyung aku pulang !"Seruku. kedua orang tua kamu bekerja. Ibuku adalah seorang designer. Ia memiliki sebuah butik besar. Dan hyungku berbeda satu tahun denganku. Aku kelas 2 SMA dan Donghae hyung kelas 3 SMA. Hari ini Donghae hyung tidak masuk sekolah karena sakitnya kambuh lagi. Hyungku memiliki penyakit jantung yang cukup parah. Kemarin ia sampai harus dirawat dirumah sakit. Tapi hari ini ia sudah pulang. Syukurlah hyungku ini baik- baik saja. Aku sangat menyayanginya.

"halo Kyu, kau sudah pulang."ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumnya. Aku tak sabar ingin memberitahukan kalau aku sudah jadian dengan Yoora. Donghae-hyung tak pernah tahu apa- apa tentang Yoora. Aku mau memberinya kejutan. Hahaha..

"Donghae hyung, aku mau bilang sesuatu."ujarku lalu duduk samping tempat tidurnya.

"Hyung juga mau mengatakan sesuatu.. "katanya. Aku penasaran. "hyung mau bilang apa? hyung duluan aja deh yang ngomong."kataku.

Ia menggosok tengkuknya, pipi tirusnya juga memerah. "hyung… sedang jatuh cinta ya?"tebakku sambil meninju kecil bahunya. Ia tertawa kecil.

"aku sebenarnya sudah lama jatuh cinta.. dengan seseorang.."katanya dengan wajah memerah. Aku tersenyum. Hyungku jatuh cinta rupanya. Siapa wanita yang bisa menaklukan hati hyungku ini ?

"Lee Yoora…"ujarnya pelan. Aku terdiam. Tadi dia bilang siapa ? Lee Yoora ? Lee yoora… kekasihku? "si-siapa hyung?"tanyaku lagi. "ah kyu-ya ! kau membuatku mengulang 2x! dengarkan baik- baik. Lee Yoora!"jelasnya. ia menekankan nama 'Lee Yoora'. Aku masih terdiam.

"aku.. ingin memilikinya walau hanya sesaat.. aku sudah menyukainya sejak aku menjadi anggota OSIS dulu. Saat ia meminta tanda tanganku, aku menyuruhnya menyanyikan lagu anak- anak. Aku melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Tiba- tiba aku merasakan ada yang aneh di hatiku. Sepertinya aku mengalami 'love at the first sight' hahaha."jelasnya.

"hyung.. kenapa baru bilang sekarang?"tanyaku. ia tersenyum lagi. "aku malu tau… aku takut kau akan meledekku. Jadinya aku baru mau bilang sekarang. Hehehe. Oh iyaa, kira- kira Yoora sudah punya pacar belum ya?"Tanyanya. apa yang harus kukatakan ? masa iya aku harus mengatakan 'iya dia punya, namanya Choi Kyuhyun'. Aku tak mau menghancurkan hati hyungku begitu saja.

"sepertinya belum hyung.."ucapku. aku bingung mau bilang apa lagi. Donghae hyung tersenyum lega. "untung sajaa. Ah iya Kyu, kau kan teman sekelasnya, kau bisa tidak membantuku mendekatinya? ayolah.. kumohon… aku tak tahu sampai kapan aku akan bertahan. Aku hanya ingin memilikinya walau hanya sesaat." Aku terdiam. Mana mungkin aku menolak permintaan hyungku. Dan tak mungkin juga aku menjodohkan hyungku dengan pacarku. Ya Tuhaann, aku harus bagaimana…

Kyuhyun POV end

.

Donghae POV

"untung sajaa. Ah iya Kyu, kau kan teman sekelasnya, kau bisa tidak membantuku mendekatinya? ayolah.. kumohon… aku tak tahu sampai kapan aku akan bertahan. Aku hanya ingin memilikinya walau hanya sesaat."pintaku pada Kyuhyun. Adik kesayanganku. Ia tampak berpikir keras. Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya ia mengangguk. Aku sangat senang. Aku memeluk tubuh adikku.

"gomawo Kyuu, kau benar- benar adik kesayanganku."ucapku. "ne hyung.. ta-tapi, lepaskan pelukanmu Choi Donghae! kau akan membuatku mati ditempat."ucapnya ketus. "dasar kau evil. Panggil aku hyung!"ucapku sambil menggetok kepalanya.

"oh iya Kyu, bukannya tadi kau bilang mau bicara sesuatu? apa?"tanyaku. ia terlihat bingung. "emm.. emm, aku.. aku mau bilang kalau besok aku mau pergi keluar bersama Changmin dan Minho. Hehehe." ucapnya sambil nyengir.

"yasudah kalau mau keluar. Jangan lama- lama. Aku tak mau makan malam sendirian besok." ucapku. aku tak pernah mau makan sendirian. Kyu selalu menemaniku. Karena orang tuaku, Choi Siwon dan Choi Minyeon selalu bekerja dan pulang malam hari.

Donghae POV end

.

Yoora POV

Hari ini Kyuhyun mengajakku jalan- jalan. Ia menelponku dan menyuruhku menunggu di taman tengah kota pukul 5 sore. Sudah 15 menit lewat dari jam yang ia katakan. "kemana kau Choi Kyuhyun."gumamku sambil melihat jam tanganku.

"Mianhae Yoora-ya aku terlambat." Tiba- tiba seseorang menepuk bahuku dari belakang. Ternyata itu Kyuhyun yang baru datang. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang sepertinya tidak gatal. Aku memajukan bibirku.

"kau ini, baru pertama kali kencan saja sudah terlambat. Bagaimana seterusnya?" Omelku sambil membelakanginya. "mianhae Yoora-ya.. tadi aku menemani hyungku dirumah.."bujuknya.

Aku baru ingat kalau hyungnya sakit. Aku mengenal hyungnya cukup baik, karena dia sunbaeku disekolah. "baiklah.. aku lupa soal hyungmu.. bagaimana keadaan Donghae oppa?" Tanyaku. "keadaannya sudah membaik. Hehe."ucapnya sambil tersenyum senang.

Aku dan Kyuhyun berjalan- jalan ditaman, kami membeli gulali dan memakannya bersama. Aku sangat senang hari ini. Aku bisa pergi bersama laki- laki yang kucintai. Aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali masuk sekolah. Saat itu Kyuhyun membantuku mengerjakan soal matematika. Aku merasakan ada yang aneh dihatiku. Sejak saat itu kami jadi akrab, dan rasa aneh itu ternyata adalah cinta. Dan siapa sangka, Kyuhyun juga menyukaiku saat ia mengajarkanku soal matematika itu. hahaha.. sungguh aneh.

Sudah pukul setengah 7 malam. Langit sudah mulai gelap. Kyuhyun mengajakku duduk di kursi taman. Rasa aneh mengganjal di dadaku. Ada apa?

"Yoora-ya.. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.."ucapnya dengan wajah serius. Aku terdiam menatap wajahnya. Ada apa ini? "berhenti mencintaiku.." ucapnya lirih. aku tertegun.

Yoora POV end

.

Kyuhyun POV

"Berhenti mencintaiku.."ucapku lirih. hatiku sakit saat aku mengatakan hal itu padanya. Ia terdiam memandangku. Baru kemarin aku mengatakan kalau aku mencintainya. Tapi sekarang aku menyuruhnya untuk berhenti mencintaiku. Terdengar sangat aneh tentunya.

"Kyu ? jangan bercanda."ucapnya. aku menghela napas. "aku tidak bercanda Yoora-ya.."ucapku pelan. "jelaskan padaku ada apa."ucapnya tegas.

"aku mohon, bisakah kau menjadi kekasih Donghae hyung ?"tanyaku. hatiku benar- benar perih. Aku tak menyangka aku akan benar- benar mengatakannya. Aku menjelaskan semuanya pada Yoora. Mengenai permintaan Donghae hyung. Yoora mulai menangis. Aku memeluknya.

"Kau jahat Kyu.."katanya disela- sela tangisnya. "cobalah untuk mencintai Donghae hyung.. dia orang yang baik.. kau bisakan membantuku membahagiakannya ?"Tanyaku. mataku memanas. Aku tidak boleh menangis juga.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku lalu memegang kedua bahunya. "yoora-ya.. lupakanlah aku.."ucapku dengan suara serak. Air mataku mulai menetes. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Yoora masih terus menangis. Kemudian ia memelukku.

"aku akan menjadi kekasih Donghae oppa.."ucapnya sambil memelukku. Hatiku sakit. Sangat sakit. "tapi jangan suruh aku berhenti mencintaimu ataupun melupakanmu.. itu terlalu sulit untukku.."pintanya. aku mengelus kepalanya.

"ya.. tak apa.. tapi belajarlah mencintai Donghae hyung.."ujarku lagi. Ia mengangguk. Aku menyeka air mataku. Aku menatapnya dalam- dalam. "aku akan mengatur pertemuanmu dengan Hae hyung. Nanti akan kuberi tahu waktunya oke?" kataku sambil berusaha tersenyum. Yoora menatapku. Ia mau menangis lagi, tapi ia menahannya. Ia mengangguk.

Aku merengkuh tubuhnya dalam pelukanku. "mungkin ini akan jadi yang terakhir Yoora-ya.. mianhae aku menyakiti hatimu.." Aku harus meminta maaf padanya. Aku mencium keningnya. Mungkin ini akan jadi yang pertama dan terakhir.

"sudah Yoora-ya, jangan menangis lagi. Kau harus menghapus air matamu, nanti ahjumma bisa menghajarku kalau tahu aku membuat anaknya menangis. Kau tahu sendirikan ummamu tadi. Ia memandangku dengan pandangan menusuk! bulu kudukku sampai berdiri semua."ucapku mencoba bercanda. Yoora tersenyum. Ia meninju pelan bahuku.

Aku menggandeng tangannya. "ayo kuantar pulang."ajakku. ia mengangguk. Aku mau menikmati hari ini. Ini adalah hari terakhirku memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Yoora. Mianhae Yoora ya.. aku menyakitimu…

.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

.

Aku baru sampai dirumah, sudah pukul setengah 8 malam. Sudah lewat jam makan malam. Hae hyung kan tidak mau makan sendiri. Ia pasti belum makan. "Hae hyung.. Hae hyung.."aku memanggilnya. Tak ada jawaban.

"Park Ajusshi, mana Donghae hyung ?"Tanyaku pada Park ajusshi, kepala pelayan dirumahku. "Tuan muda Donghae kambuh lagi, tuan.. dia ada dirumah sakit Seoul sekarang. Tuan Siwon dan Nyonya MinYeon tadi pulang cepat dan langsung mengantarkan Tuan muda Donghae ke rumah sakit Seoul."jelasnya. aku membulatkan mataku. Donghae hyung kambuh lagi ?

Aku langsung mengambil kunci mobilku dan melesat kerumah sakit Seoul.

.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

.

Aku mencari nomor kamar yang disebutkan resepsionis rumah sakit tadi. Kamar VVIP nomor 309. Ah ini dia. Aku membuka pintu dan melihat appa dan umma sedang duduk disamping tempat tidur Donghae hyung.

"Donghae hyung!" aku memanggilnya. Ia menoleh padaku dan tersenyum. "ah, kau datang Kyu-ya.."ucapnya lemah. aku menghampirinya dan menggenggam tangannya. "Kenapa kau bisa kambuh lagi hyung?"Tanyaku cemas. Belum sempat aku menjawab, apa menarik bajuku lalu menamparku. Aku tertegun.

"dasar anak bodoh ! aku sudah mempercayakanmu untuk menjaga hyungmu ! kenapa kau meninggalkannya ?"Bentak appa marah. Aku tejatuh dilantai karena tamparan appa. Pipiku terasa sakit, tapi hatiku lebih sakit. Appa memang menitipkan Hae hyung padaku. Ia menyuruhku menjaganya.

"mianhae appa.. tadi aku pergi bersama Changmin dan Minho.."ucapku pelan. "Siwon! bisakah kau tak bersikap kasar pada Kyuhyun?"Ucap umma. Ia membantuku berdiri.

"appa.. ini bukan salah Kyuhyun. Tadi tiba- tiba saja dadaku sakit, tapi aku tidak memanggil siapapun dan malah diam saja.." Ucap Donghae hyung membelaku. Hatiku sangat sakit. Setelah tadi putus dengan Yoora, sekarang karena appa. Mataku terasa panas. Aku ingin menangis. Tapi aku tidak boleh menangis.

"Mianhae appa, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi."ucapku. setelah itu aku langsung keluar dari kamar Donghae hyung. Aku mendengar Hae hyung dan umma memanggil namaku, tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku hanya butuh sendiri sekarang. Aku pergi ketaman rumah sakit.

Aku duduk terdiam. Aku menangis. Air mata ini mengalir begitu saja, tanpa bisa kuhentikan. Aku mengambil handphoneku. Aku mencari di kontak, nama 'Yoora'. Aku membutuhkannya saat ini. Tapi aku baru ingat, ia bukan lagi milikku. Tapi.. untuk kali ini saja. Aku benar- benar membutuhkannya..

TBC

Woah, saya update FF baru :D kali ini aku datang membawa FF dengan genre romance dan family. Siapapun yang baca tolong review yaa.. soalnya semangat seorang author adalah tanggapan readers *cielah*

Ini chapter 1, chapter percobaan. Kalo banyak peminat, saya bakal lanjutin. Gomawo :D

-kyukyu712-


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Choi MinYeon

Genre : Family, Brothership, romance

Disclaimer : Semua Member Super Junior bukan milik saya. Tapi milik diri mereka sendiri! Sedangkan para OC dan jalan cerita FF ini milik author ^^ jangan mencoba plagiat.

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun

Lee Yoora (OC)

Lee Donghae as Choi Donghae

Other cast :

Choi Siwon as Kyuhyun and Hae appa

Choi MinYeon as Kyuhyun and Hae umma

Shim Changmin as Kyuhyun's friend

Aku duduk terdiam. Aku menangis. Air mata ini mengalir begitu saja, tanpa bisa kuhentikan. Aku mengambil handphoneku. Aku mencari di kontak, nama 'Yoora'. Aku membutuhkannya saat ini. Tapi aku baru ingat, ia bukan lagi milikku. Tapi.. untuk kali ini saja. Aku benar- benar membutuhkannya..

"_Yoboseyo ? Kyuhyun-ah, kau menelponku ?"_Ujarnya. Nadanya terdengar gembira.

"Yoora-ya.."ucapku lirih. aku senang akhirnya aku bisa mendengar suaranya.

"_Kyuhyun- ah ? ada apa ? kau menangis ?"_tanyanya panic.

"Yoora-ya.."Aku memanggilnya lagi dengan suara serak Karena menangis. Aku tak tahu harus bicara apa. Hanya dengan mendengar suaranya hatiku sudah lebih tenang.

"_Kyuhyun-ah.. ada apa ? apa ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu ?"_tanyanya halus.

Aku mengangguk. Aku tahu ia tak akan melihatnya. "Ne.."jawabku.

"_Tak apa kalau kau tak mau berbicara padaku. aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu.."_ujarnya. aku diam dan memejamkan mataku. Mendengar alunan lembut suaranya. Aku tersenyum. Haruskah aku merelakannya untuk Donghae hyung ? ia terlalu berharga untukku.

"terima kasih Yoora-ya.. suaramu sangat indah.."pujiku.

"_kau ini. Membuatku malu. Suaramu jauh lebih bagus daripadaku. Ah ya Kyuhyun-ah, kalau kau membutuhkanku, hubungilah aku. Walaupun kita bukan sepasang kekasih, setidaknya kita masih bisa… bersahabat. Aku bersedia menyanyikan lagu untukmu saat kau butuh.._"ucapnya. nadanya bergetar. Aku tahu ia masih belum bisa melepasku. Begitu juga aku.

"Ne.. gomawo Yoora-ya.. ah iya, Donghae hyung masuk rumah sakit, aku ingin kau datang kesini, besok pagi. bisakah ?"Pintaku. ia terdiam sejenak. Lalu ia menjawab, _"ne. baiklah. Kerumah sakit mana ?"_Tanyanya.

"Datanglah ke Rumah Sakit Seoul. Kamar VVIP nomor 309."jawabku.

"_Baiklah, selamat malam Kyu-ya.. sa-saranghae.."_ucapnya. aku ingin sekali mengucapkan 'nado saranghae Yoora-ya.' Tapi aku tak bisa.

"selamat malam Yoora- ya. Gomawo sudah menemaniku."Ucapku, lalu memutus sambungan.

Kyuhyun POV end

.

Yoora POV

"Baiklah, selamat malam Kyu-ya.. sa-saranghae.."ucapku gugup. Aku benar- benar masih mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Ia terdiam sejenak.

"_selamat malam Yoora- ya. Gomawo sudah menemaniku."_Ucapnya, lalu memutus sambungan.

Aku menghela napas. Ia benar- benar menginginkanku untuk melupakannya ? Kau sangat jahat Kyu. Itu sangat sulit. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Sudahlah Yooraa, jangan pikirkan Kyuhyun lagi. Pergilah tidur. Kau harus kerumah sakit besok pagi. Ucapku pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

.

Aku telah sampai di depan kamar Donghae oppa. Aku sangat gugup untuk bertemu Kyuhyun setelah kejadian kemarin. Aku mengetuk pintu. Dan yang membukakan adalah Kyuhyun. Ia terkejut. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya.

"ah, kau datang Yoora. Kajja, Hae hyung ada didalam."ucapnya lalu mempersilahkanku masuk.

Aku melihat Donghae oppa yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Di tangan kirinya terpasang infus. Dan wajahnya sungguh pucat. Ia menoleh padaku lalu tersenyum senang. Kyuhyun menyenggol lenganku, bermaksud menyuruhku mendekatinya.

Aku duduk di kursi yang terletak di pinggir tempat tidurnya. "Yoora-ya.. kau menjengukku ?"Tanyanya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Kuakui dia memang tampan, walaupun dengan wajah pucatnya. Tapi bagaimanapun aku lebih menyukai wajah Kyuhyunku. Kyuhyunku ? Yooraa, Kyuhyun bukan milikmu lagii. Ucapku. Aku tanpa sadar memukul kepalaku sendiri.

"Yoora-ya ? kenapa kau memukul kepalamu ?"Tanya Donghae oppa. "hah ?"Tanyaku bingung. Aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh, memukul kepalamu sendiri. Kyuhyun-ah.. kau membuatku jadi gila seperti ini.

"aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua disini. Yoora-ya, jaga hyungku, arasseo ?"Ucap Kyuhyun. Sepeninggal Kyuhyun. Aku dan Donghae oppa hanya saling diam. Ahh… aku tidak suka suasana canggung seperti ini. Andai ada Kyuhyun.. AHH ! jangan memikirkannya saat ini. Saat ini kau sedang bersama Donghae oppa Yooraaa.

Tiba- tiba Donghae oppa memegang tanganku. Aku menoleh. "Donghae oppa ?"tanyaku gugup. "Panggil aku Hae saja."katanya.

"Yoora-ya.. aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Tapi aku mau bilang.. kalau.. aku.. aku.. aku menyukaimu sejak pertama bertemu. Ah, ini terlihat bodoh.. tapi aku benar- benar menyukaimu.. ani.. aku mencintaimu. Aku selalu memperhatikan gerak- gerikmu disekolah. aku.. ah sudahlah, bagaimana?"ucapnya gugup.

Aku terdiam. Aku harus bagaimana? haruskah aku menerimanya? aku sudah berjanji pada Kyuhyun.. tapi… ya.. baiklah, aku akan mencobanya.. aku mengangguk.

"aku akan mencobanya Hae.."ucapku sambil tersenyum. Ia tersenyum. Ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan memelukku. Aku hanya diam.

"ups, maaf. Sepertinya.. aku mengganggu kalian."tiba- tiba suara seseorang terdengar. Kyu-Kyuhyun? bagaimana ini.. wajahnya terlihat sedih. Tapi ia berusaha tersenyum.

"a-ani Kyu. Kyu! Yoora tadi bilang kalau ia mau mencoba menjadi kekasihku ! gomawo Kyu, kau memang dongsaeng kesayanganku !"Ucap Hae. Oh tidak.. aku pasti menyakiti Kyu sekarang. Kyu tampak kaget.

"ah.. baguslah. Chukkae Yoora-ya, Hae hyung. Aku mau keluar dulu."ucap Kyu sambil tersenyum, ia langsung meraih gagang pintu dan pergi keluar.

Yoora POV end

.

.

.

**2 tahun kemudian…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yoora POV

Aku sedang berada didapur sekarang. Aku sedang membuat spageti untuk Hae dan jjangmyeon untuk Kyuhyun. Ya… sampai saat ini aku masih mencintai Kyuhyun. Tapi aku masih terus berusaha untuk mencintai Hae. Tapi apa hasilnya? Aku malah menyayangi Hae seperti oppaku sendiri. Baiklah, sudah selesai! aku harus segera kerumah Choi bersaudara itu dan memberikan makanan ini sebelum dingin.

.

Yoora POV end

.

Donghae POV

Hari ini, Yoora, kekasihku akan datang kesini. Waaa, aku sangat senang. Sudah seminggu aku tidak bertemu dengannya karena dia sibuk dengan urusan kampusnya. Aku sangat mencintainya, ia selalu merawatku kalau aku kambuh. Ia menerimaku apa adanya.

"Hae! Yoora sudah datang! panggilkan Kyu juga ya!"panggil umma dari bawah. Aku langsung meloncat dari tempat tidurku dan pergi kekamar Kyu.

"Kyu !"Aku meloncar ke tempat tidur dongsaeng kesayanganku. Dasar tukang tidur. Sudah jam segini belum bangun juga. Ia sedikit bergerak. Ya, dasar dongsaeng pemalas. "cepatlah Kyu, Yoora sudah dibawah."kataku. matanya terbuka. "hyung turun duluan saja, aku mau rapi- rapi penampilan sebentar."Kata Kyu. Aku mengangguk dan turun kebawah.

Donghae POV end

.

Kyuhyun POV

Yoora datang ? aku segera membuka mataku saat Hae hyung bilang Yoora datang. Tapi aku tak mau terlihat terkejut. Jadi aku membuka mataku perlahan. "hyung turun duluan saja, aku mau rapi- rapi penampilan sebentar."Kataku. Hae hyung mengangguk dan turun kebawah. Ia benar- benar mencintai Yoora. Aku menyisir rambutku lalu aku turun kebawah.

.

.

.

Aku menuruni tangga, aku melihat Yoora, Hae hyung, dan umma sedang mengobrol bersama. Yoona menoleh kearahku. Aku gugup dan menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal. Entah kenapa walau sudah sering bertemu aku masih sering gugup. Sepertinya dia tenang- tenang saja. Mungkin dia sudah bahagia dengan hae hyung. Seharusnya aku senang..

"Ya ! Choi Kyuhyun ! cepat turun sini ! Yoora membawakan jjangmyeon untukmu !"Seru Donghae hyung. Aku segera duduk di sebelah umma. "ini jjangmyeon kesukaanmu Kyu. Makanlah, aku sudah susah payah membuatnya."Kata Yoora seraya tersenyum. Aku tersenyum padanya. Aku mengambil sumpit dan menyantap jjangmyeon buatan Yoora.

"ah, umma, aku mau mengatakan sesuatu."kata Donghae hyung. "ada apa Hae ?"Tanya umma penasaran. Donghae hyung memegang tangan Yoora. "aku ingin menikah dengan Yoora."Ucap Donghae hyung. Aku tertegun. Aku melirik kearah Yoora. Ia sama terkejutnya denganku.

"Hae.. kita kan masih kuliah. Jangan membicarakan hal seperti itu dulu !"Seru Yoora. Donghae hyung tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak sekarang Yoora-ya.. maksudku nanti. Mungkin setahun setelah kita lulus."ucap Donghae hyung. "kenapa bilangnya sekarang ? kau mengejutkanku Hae."Kata Yoora sambil memegang dadanya. Sepertinya ia sangat terkejut tadi. Hae hyung hanya nyengir- nyengir.

"umma sih setuju- setuju saja. Terserah kalian saja. Tapi selesaikan kuliah kalian dulu ! kau ini Hae, buru- buru sekali."Ucap umma sembari tertawa.

.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

.

Sebentar lagi Hae hyung ulang tahun. Aku mau memberikan kejutan untuk hyung kesayanganku. Aku berbaring diatas kasurku. Melihat ke langit- langit kamarku. Apa ya hadiah yang cocok untuk ulang tahun Hae hyung ? pikirku. Tiba- tiba muncul sebuah ide. Aku mengambil telponku dan menelpon Yoora.

"Yoboseyo Yoora-ya ?" Ujarku. Aku tahu kalau hanya Yoora yang bisa membuat Hae hyung senang.

"_Ne, ada apa Kyu ?"_Tanyanya.

"Kan sebentar lagi Hae hyung ulang tahun, gimana kalau kita kasih kejutan ?"Tanyaku. masih sedikit gugup. Aku harus membiasakan diri dengan statusnya sebagai 'pacar hyungku' dan 'sahabatku'.

"_Ya Tuhan! aku lupa! 15 Oktober kan ya? yaampun, itu 2 minggu lagi. Aku belum menyiapkan apapun !"_ujarnya panic. Aku tersenyum kecil. Ia benar- benar sudah mencintai hyungku. Haha.. kau harus bahagia Choi Kyuhyun.

"hmm.. besok kita bertemu di taman kota. Ok ? kita akan membicarakannya disana."usulku.

"_hm.. besok ? baiklah, kutunggu kau jam 4 di taman kota ! jangan terlambat lagi !"_ujarnya. aku terkekeh. Eh.. tunggu? lagi? memangnya aku pernah terlambat ya ? pikirku. Ah iya aku ingat, 2 tahun lalu aku terlambat saat kencan pertama dan terakhirku dengannya. Aku jadi sedih lagi.

"_Kyu ? bagaimana ?"_ Tanyanya di seberang.

"Ah, mian. Baiklah. Tenang saja aku tidak akan terlambat."

Kyuhyun POV end

.

Yoora POV

"hm.. besok? baiklah, kutunggu kau jam 4 di taman kota! jangan terlambat lagi!" Ujarku. Ups ! aku keceplosan mengatakan kata 'lagi'! astaga.. dia pasti mengingatnya. Oh tidak oh tidak.. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab telponku.

"Kyu? Bagaimana?" Tanyaku.

"_ah, mian. Baiklah. Tenang saja aku tidak akan terlambat."_Katanya diseberang. Lalu aku menutup telponnya.

Ya Tuhan, bisa bisanya aku melupakan ulang tahun kekasihku sendiri? untung Kyuhyun mengingatkanku. Sudahlah, sekarang waktunya tidur. Sudah larut malam. Besok aku harus ke kampus. Hah.. malas sekali.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Hae menjemputku dengan mobilnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya kearahku. Aku membalasnya. Setelah pamit dengan ummaku, aku menaiki mobil Hae.

"Pagi Yoora-ya."ujarnya dengan senyum mengembang. "wajahmu bahagia sekali, Hae. Ada apa ?"Tanyaku penasaran. "ah, tidak. Aku hanya senang. Sebentar lagi aku ulang tahun yang ke 19 tahun. Dan aku merayakannya denganmu lagi. Hehehe."ucapnya sambil nyengir lebar.

"Yoora-ya, kau membuat sesuatu untukku tidak ?"Tanyanya. aku jadi bingung sendiri. Aku belum menyiapkan apapun dan baru mau menyiapkannya dengan Kyuhyun nanti sepulang kampus. "itu kejutan."Jawabku cepat. Hae tersenyum lebar. Ia mulai menjalankan mobilnya ke kampus.

.

.

.

"Yoora- ya, ayo pulang !"Ajak Hae riang. "Mianhae Hae, aku ada urusan dengan Jessica dan Sooyoung."Kataku berbohong. Aku mau pergi menemui Kyuhyun, dan masa dia yang mengantarku kesana ? itu tidak mungkin.

Alasan pertama – Hae akan cemburu kalau ia mengantarkan kekasihnya bertemu dengan namja lain ditaman lalu ia pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya dengan namja itu. baiklah, itu terdengar aneh.

Alasan kedua – kalau aku bilang aku menemui Kyuhyun untuk membuatkannya kejutan, itu akan terdengar aneh bukan ?

Baiklah, jadi intinya aku harus bertemu Kyuhyun tanpa diketahui Donghae.

"Tugas apa ?"Tanyanya. pandangan matanya penuh selidik.

"Tugas.. emm.. maksudku aku ada latihan dance dengan Sooyoung dan Jessica. Aku sebentar lagi test. Hehe."Ucapku gugup. Oh tidak ! Hae pasti tidak percaya. Dahinya mengerut.

"Baiklah.. aku percaya. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Semoga latihanmu menyenangkan."Ucapnya lalu mencium keningku. Baiklah, aku hampir terlambat. Aku harus langsung ke taman kota.

Yoora POV end

TBC

Chapter 2 :D

Saya update chapter 2nya sekarang, dan chapter 3nya, aku bakal publish minggu depan. Tolong review ya ^^ gomawo


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Leave Me (Part.3)

author : Choi Min Yeon

Genre : Family, Brothership, romance

Disclaimer : Semua Member Super Junior bukan milik saya. Tapi milik diri mereka sendiri! Sedangkan para OC dan jalan cerita FF ini milik author ^^ jangan mencoba plagiat.

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun

Lee Yoora as Lee Yoora

Lee Donghae as Choi Donghae

Other cast :

Choi Siwon as Kyuhyun and Hae appa

Choi Min Yeon as Kyuhyun and Hae umma

Shim Changmin as Kyuhyun's friend

.

.

"Baiklah.. aku percaya. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Semoga latihanmu menyenangkan."Ucapnya lalu mencium keningku. Baiklah, aku hampir terlambat. Aku harus langsung ke taman kota.

Yoora POV end

.

Donghae POV

Yoora terlihat aneh. Dia gugup sekali saat bicara denganku tadi. Ada yang disembunyikan ya ? hmm.. sungguh aneh. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Memang ini tidak baik. Aku tidak mempercayai kekasihku sendiri. Tapi aku penasaran dengan sikapnya tadi.

Loh ? bukannya tadi dia mau latihan dance ? kok malah naik taksi ? aku semakin penasaran. Aku segera mengikutinya dengan mobil.

Dia menuju taman kota ? untuk apa ? kulihat dia turun dari taksi dan menemui seseorang. Laki- laki ? oh tidak. Jangan- jangan Yoora… ok, cukup Donghae, jangan berpikir negatif dulu.

Aku memperhatikan Yoora menghampiri lelaki itu. Yoona mengucapkan sesuatu dan laki- laki itu tersenyum. Tunggu ? laki- laki itu… KYUHYUN ? untuk apa mereka bertemu ?

Aku terus masih terus memantau mereka. mereka duduk di kursi taman dan tampaknya sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Sesekali mereka tertawa. Aku tak pernah melihat Yoora tertawa lepas seperti itu denganku. Aku cemburu. Kenapa dia harus bohong kalau dia ingin bertemu Kyuhyun ? ini cukup aneh..

Beberapa lama kemudian, Kyuhyun dan Yoora pergi menaiki motor Kyuhyun. Yoora memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun. Sial, lagi- lagi aku cemburu. Kemana mereka akan pergi ?

Donghae POV end

.

Yoora POV

Setelah membicarakan apa yang akan menjadi kejutan ulang tahun Hae, aku dan Kyuhyun pergi mencari restoran mewah. Ia membocengiku dengan motornya. Aku memeluk pinggangnya. Cukup canggung untuk melakukannya. Sudahlah Yoora, ini hanya naik motor.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di restoran mewah itu, aku dan Kyuhyun mencari tempat yang cukup romantis. Kyuhyun mengusulkan, kejutannya adalah aku dan Hae hyung makan malam disini dengan suasana romantis. Andai ini untukku dan Kyuhyun. Oh Yoora.. berhenti memikirkan Kyuhyun..

Yoora POV end

.

Donghae POV

Apa-apaan ini ? mereka mampir ke restoran mewah begini ? aku melihat mereka sedang mencari tempat duduk yang romantis. Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih yang mau makan malam bersama. Aku menahan amarahku.

Aku masih memantau kegiatan mereka. dan.. apa yang kulihat ini ? Yoora memeluk Kyuhyun ? Kyuhyun membalas pelukannya dan tersenyum ? ini tidak benar. Jangan bilang kalau Yoora dan Kyuhyun.. selingkuh di belakangku ? Aku tak bisa menahan amarahku lagi. Aku menghampiri mereka dan…

Donghae POV end

.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku sudah memesan tempat yang romantic sebagai kejutan ulang tahun dariku dan Yoora. Restoran ini sungguh mahal.. aku menatap dompetku dengan wajah sedih. Aku menarik tangan Yoora ke meja yang telah ku sewa untuk tanggal 15 Oktober.

"Yoora-ya, sekarang kau harus berlatih. Anggap aku ini Donghae. Kau harus memelukku lalu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku. Mengerti ?"ujarku. ia mengangguk. Yoora memeluk pinggangku. Oh Tuhan.. aku benar-benar merindukan pelukannya. Ingat Kyu.. ini hanya latihan untuk ulang tahun Hae hyung.

Aku membalas pelukannya. Ia mengucapkan, "selamat ulang tahun Hae.."ucapnya. aku tersenyum. Tiba- tiba..

BUAKK !

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di wajahku. Aku bisa mendengar Yoora berteriak. Pipiku sakit sekali, rahangku seperti bergeser dari tempat semestinya. Aku menoleh. Hae hyung ? kenapa dia disini ?

"kau penghianat Kyu !"serunya. penghianat ? dia pasti salah paham dengan pelukan tadi.

"hae.. ini hanya salah paham.."ucap Yoora. Hae hyung melihat kearah Yoora tajam.

"kau penghianat Yoora."Ucapnya tegas. Yoora menangis. Aku tak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi.. mereka tak boleh bertengkar.

"Hyung, aku yang menyuruhnya memelukku."ujarku akhirnya. Tiba- tiba Hae hyung memukulku lagi. Kali ini tidak hanya sekali, tapi pukulan bertubi- tubi. Yoora sudah menangis sambil menenangkan Hae hyung, tapi ia tak mendengarkan. Aku hanya pasrah saja wajahku dipukul seperti ini.

Wajahku sudah berdarah- darah sekarang. Kau belum puas memukulku Hae hyung ? tiba- tiba aku tak merasakan pukulan apapun di wajahku. Aku mencoba membuka mata. Napas Hae hyung terputus- putus. Ia memegangi dada kirinya. Oh tidak, jangan bilang jantungnya kambuh lagi..

Hae hyung terjatuh. Aku segera bangkit, "Hae hyung, Hae hyung ! bertahanlah !"teriakku. aku langsung merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil kunci mobil. Aku menyerahkan kunci mobil itu ke Yoora.

"Yoora-ya ! tolong ambil mobil Hae hyung lalu bawa kedepan restoran."perintahku. Yoora mengangguk dan segera berlari ke parkiran.

Aku memapah Hae hyung dan menaikannya ke jok belakang. Yoora menemaninya dan menghubungi orangtuaku. Aku menyetir mobil menuju rumah sakit Seoul, rumah sakit terdekat dari sini. Bertahanlah Hae hyung…

Kyuhyun POV end

.

Author POV

Donghae kini terbaring di kereta dorong. Kyuhyun dan Yoora mengikuti dokter dan suster yang mendorong kereta dorong itu.

"Maaf tuan, nona, anda hanya boleh mengantar sampai sini."kata sang perawat.

Author POV end

.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku bersender di dinding rumah sakit. Aku menjambak rambutku frustasi. Merutuki kebodohanku. Seharusnya aku tak usah meminta Yoora latihan seperti tadi.

"Kyu.. tenanglah.."Ujar Yoora berusaha menenangkanku. Aku tak menghiraukannya.

"Kyuhyun ! Yoora !" aku menoleh. Umma dan appa sudah datang rupanya. Aku tahu apapa akan memarahiku lagi karena aku tak menjaga Hae hyung dengan baik. Appa menarik bajuku, lalu menonjok wajahku. Aku tak berani melihat wajahku di cermin. Sepertinya akan menyeramkan.

"Siwonie ! jangan kasar dengan Kyuhyun!" Teriak umma marah. Umma memeriksa wajahku, "Kyu, wajahmu kenapa babak belur begini ?"Tanya umma panik.

"ini.. tadi Hae hyung memukulku karena aku berpelukan dengan Yoora.. sebenarnya itu bukan maksudku, tadinya aku mau.."ucapanku terpotong karena tamparan dari umma. Umma tak pernah menamparku sebelumnya. Aku menatap pada umma tidak percaya. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan marah.

"umma tidak menyangka. Kau menyukai kekasih kakakmu sendiri ?"Tanya umma marah. "Bukan begitu umma, saat itu aku.."ucapanku dipotong lagi. Kali ini oleh appa. "dasar anak tidak tahu diri ! kau sudah menyebabkan kakakmu masuk rumah sakit kau tahu ? Dasar anak tidak berguna !"maki appa.

Kenapa mereka tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku ? mengapa mereka selalu memanjakan Hae hyung ?

"CUKUP ! aku lelah dengan semua ini ! kalian tidak pernah mendengarkanku ! Kalian hanya menyayangi Hae Hyung ! sebegitu sulitnyakah mendengarkanku ?" Bentakku. Napasku masih naik turun. Mataku memanas. Air mata jatuh begitu saja. Tak bisa kutahan lagi. Aku menjambak rambutku frustasi. Appa, umma hanya diam. Ini pertama kali aku berteriak didepan mereka.

"Kalau kalian sudah menyiapkan telinga kalian untuk mendengarkanku, cukup hubungi aku. Aku akan tinggal di tempat lain untuk sementara."Ucapku dengan suara serak. Umma memandangku tidak percaya. Appa hanya diam dan membuang wajahnya. Dan Yoora, ia masih menangis sambil menutup telinganya. Sepertinya ia takut dengan suaraku tadi. Mianhae Yoora-ya.. aku tak bermaksud menakutimu..

Aku segera pergi dari rumah sakit dan pergi ke apartemen Changmin. Mungkin aku akan menginap disana untuk sementara.

Kyuhyun POV end

TBC

Saya balik lebih cepat dari waktu yang saya janjikan xD

Ternyata sekolahku besok libur, jadi aku bis publish FF ini :-3

Have fun with this chapter.. RnR!


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Leave Me (Part.4 end)

Note : *tengok kanan kiri* mian ya readers aku baru bisa publish chapter 4 ini T_T aku ga sempet. Sebenernya pengen upload minggu lalu, tapi kabel internet sama charger laptopku putus gara- gara digigitin kelinci peliharaanku #curcol. Yasudah deh nikmatin aja ya! xD ini chapter terakhir. Dan pemberitahuan buat para readers, kayaknya FFku yang "appa hyung listen to me" bakal aku bikin sequel. Tapi gak tau kapan bikinnya. Masih dalam perencanaan. Hehhee. Okedeh readers! Author gak mau banyak ngomong. Selamat menikmati dan jangan lupa untukkk….

RnR! Gomawo ^^

.

.

.

genre : Family, Brothership, romance

Disclaimer : Semua Member Super Junior bukan milik saya. Tapi milik diri mereka sendiri! Sedangkan para OC dan jalan cerita FF ini milik author ^^ jangan mencoba plagiat.

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun

Lee Yoora as Im Yoora

Lee Donghae as Choi Donghae

Other cast :

Choi Siwon as Kyuhyun and Hae appa

Choi Hyeri as Kyuhyun and Hae umma

Shim Changmin as Kyuhyun's friend

.

.

"Kalau kalian sudah menyiapkan telinga kalian untuk mendengarkanku, cukup hubungi aku. Aku akan tinggal di tempat lain untuk sementara."Ucapku dengan suara serak. Umma memandangku tidak percaya. Appa hanya diam dan membuang wajahnya. Dan Yoora, ia masih menangis sambil menutup telinganya. Sepertinya ia takut dengan suaraku tadi. Mianhae Yoora-ya.. aku tak bermaksud menakutimu..

Aku segera pergi dari rumah sakit dan pergi ke apartemen Changmin. Mungkin aku akan menginap disana untuk sementara.

Kyuhyun POV end

.

Yoora POV

Aku menutup telingaku dan menangis. Kyuhyun bertengkar dengan ahjumma dan ahjusshi. Dan ini semua karena aku. Aku tak bisa diam saja. Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya pada orang tua Kyuhyun dan Hae. Aku menghampiri mereka.

"ahjumma, ahjusshi.."Panggilku. mereka menoleh dan melihatku tajam. "Sudah cukup kau membuat masalah di keluarga kami. Pergilah."Usir Hyeri ahjumma. Kalaupun aku harus pergi, aku harus menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka. "dengarkan dulu penjelasanku."Ucapku.

"kami tidak butuh penjelasan dari orang sepertimu."Ucap Siwon ahjusshi. Baiklah aku sudah mulai marah sekarang. Kyuhyun tadi sudah sangat marah karena tak didengarkan, sedangkan mereka, masih tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan dariku.

"Ahjumma ! Ahjusshi ! dengarkan penjelasanku !"Bentakku. mereka terdiam. Mereka cukup terkejut.

"Aku dan Kyuhyun pergi bersama karena Kyuhyun mengusulkan untuk memberikan kejutan di hari ulang tahun Donghae. Ia mau merencanakan makan malam romantis untukku dan Hae."Jelasku. mereka memandangku tak percaya. Sekarang kalian merasa bersalahkan pada Kyuhyun? batinku.

"m-mwo ? lalu, ba-bagaimana dengan pelukan itu ?"Tanya Siwon Ahjusshi. "Kyuhyun mau mengajarkanku cara untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Donghae. ia menyuruhku untuk menganggapnya Hae, lalu menyuruhnya untuk memeluknya dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Hae."Jelasku lagi. Mereka terkejut lagi.

Tiba- tiba Hyeri ahjumma menangis. "Siwonie.. ini hanya salah paham.. dan aku.. aku tadi menampar Kyuhyunku Siwonie.."sesal Hyeri ahjumma. Siwon ahjussi memeluknya. "sudahlah, semua sudah terjadi. Nanti kita akan menelpon Kyuhyun untuk kembali kesini."Ucapnya.

Aku tertawa dalam hati. Semudah itukah mereka meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun? Mereka tak tahu rasa sakit yang dirasakan Kyuhyun?

"Kyuhyun sudah berbuat banyak dalam kehidupan Hae. Dia.. dia bahkan memberikanku untuk Hae.."ucapku lirih. mataku memanas. Aku tak mau mengingat hari menyakitkan itu lagi.

Siwon ahjussi dan Hyeri ajumma menoleh. "ahjumma tidak mengerti. Ceritakan aku semuanya."

Aku duduk didepan mereka. "Sebenarnya, 2 tahun yang lalu, sebelum aku berpacaran dengan Hae, aku adalah kekasih Kyuhyun."ucapku. mereka diam mendengarkan.

"keesokan harinya, ia mengajakku ke taman kota dan mengatakan padaku kalau aku harus berhenti mencintainya. Ia menjelaskan kalau Hae menyukaiku, dan ia terlalu menyayangi hyungnya. Sehingga dengan bodohnya ia melepasku untuk hyung kesayangannya. Malamnya ia menelponku dengan suara bergetar. Aku tahu ia menangis. Dan menyuruhku untuk bertemu pergi kerumah sakit bertemu dengan Hae."aku menyeka air mataku.

"Dan kalian ingatkan, hari itu Hae memperkenalkanku sebagai kekasihnya ? itu semua karena Kyuhyun."lanjutku. Siwon ahjussi dan Hyeri ahjumma hanya menatapku tak percaya.

"jadi.. selama ini Kyuhyun.."ucap Siwon ahjussi. "mengorbankan perasaannya."lanjutku dengan nada dingin. Siwon ahjussi dan Hyeri ahjumma hanya terdiam.

Tiba- tiba seorang dokter keluar. "Dok, bagaimana keadaan anakku ?"Tanya Hyeri ahjumma. Dokter itu menghela napas.

"ia harus segera mendapatkan donor jantung yang cocok. Kalau tidak ia tidak bisa bertahan lagi."jelas dokter. Hyeri ahjumma menangis meraung- raung. Aku segera berlari pergi dari tempat itu. bagaimana ini bisa terjadi ? aku mengambil handphoneku dan menelpon Kyu.

"Kyu.."

"Ne ? ada apa Yoora- ya ? Bagaimana keadaan Hae hyung ?"tanyanya cemas.

"Hae.. Hae membutuhkan donor jantung secepatnya Kyu.."ucapku sambil menangis.

Yoora POV end

.

Kyuhyun POV

"Hae.. Hae membutuhkan donor jantung secepatnya Kyu.."Jawab Yoora. Aku hanya mematung. Terlalu terkeut.

"Kalau tidak ia tak akan selamat.."lanjutnya. aku terkejut. Sangat terkejut.

"Yoora-ya,tunggu disana ok? aku akan segera kerumah sakit."aku memutus sambungan lalu segera keluar dari apartemen Changmin. "Kau mau kemana Kyu ?"Tanya Changmin. "Aku harus segera kerumah sakit."Ujarku cepat. Changmin mengangguk. "hati-hati ya Kyu."Ucap Changmin. Aku segera pergi menuju basement dan mengambil motor.

Aku menaiki motorku. Tadi aku meminta Changmin untuk membantuku mengambil motorku di restoran tadi. Aku mengendarai motorku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku benar- benar khawatir dengan Hae hyung. Tapi, tiba-tiba, aku melihat sebuah truk berada didepanku. Truk ini salah arah. Karena kecepatan motorku dan truk itu tinggi, aku tidak bisa terhindar lagi.

BRAK !

Aku merasa tubuhku terpental jauh. Aku berusaha bangun, tapi tubuhku tak bisa digerakan. Tiba- tiba ada cahaya menusuk mataku, saat aku membuka mata, memoriku saat bersama umma, appa, Hae hyung, dan juga Yoora. Wanita yang sangat aku cintai. Apa ini artinya Tuhan akan segera memanggilku ? Oh.. jangan dulu.. aku harus melihat keadaan Hae hyung. Juga umma, appa, dan Yoora. Tolong beri aku kesempatan..

Tiba- tiba pandangan mataku mengabur. Lalu tiba- tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.

Kyuhyun POV end

.

Yoora POV

Aku berjalan mondar mandir di lobby rumah sakit. Sesekali melongok keluar. Aku masih menunggu Kyuhyun datang. "kemana dia.." gumamku. Perasaanku tak enak. Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya ? Yooraaa, jangan berpikiran negative !

Tiba- tiba sebuah ambulance dengan 2 kereta dorong. Sepertinya baru ada kecelakaan. Kereta dorong itu melewatiku. Aku menoleh. Dan apa yang kulihat.. pemuda yang mirip dengan Kyuhyun..

"suster ! tunggu sebentar !"sang perawat menoleh. "ada apa nona ? kami harus cepat. Mereka berdua dalam kondisi kritis !"bentak sang perawat. aku mendekati kereta dorong pemuda itu. Ya Tuhan, jangan bilang ini kenyataan. Kalau ini mimpi tolong segera bangunkan aku !

Aku melihat Kyuhyun dengan kondisi mengenaskan, darah keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya. Darah dari dahinya juga mengalir deras. Tangan dan kakinya penuh lecet dan darah. kaos putihnya sudah berwarna merah sekarang.

"suster, tolong selamatkan dia. Dia kekasihku ! kumohon tolong selamatkan dia !"Teriakku histeris aku menangis. Sang perawat mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun lagi. Aku jatuh terduduk. Aku menangis meraung-raung seperti orang gila. Aku segera berlari dan mengikuti kereta dorong Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun bertahanlah.."Ujarku sambil ikut mendorong kereta dorong tersebut.

"nona, tunggulah disini."kata sang perawat. aku terduduk lemas di kursi rumah sakit. Aku terlalu shock. Kakiku sangat lemas. Aku mengambil handphone ku lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Hyeri ahjumma, Kyuhyun.. kecelakaan.." aku menelpon Hyeri ahjumma.

"m-mwo ?! Jangan bercanda Yoora." Terdengar nada tidak percaya dari Hyeri ahjumma.

"datanglah segera, aku.. di rumah sakit yang sama. Di lantai 3.. didepan ruang operasi.." ucapku lemah. pandangan mataku mengarah kedepan. Sekarang aku sudah seperti mayat hidup. Kedua orang yang sangat kucintai dan kusayangi sedang bergumul dengan maut.

Tak lama Hyeri ahjumma dan Siwon ahjussi datang. "Yoora-ya, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun ?"Tanya Siwon ahjussi panik. Aku menoleh. "ahjussi kau puas? kau puas melihat Kyuhyun begini hah ?!"Bentakku. Siwon ahjussi memejamkan matanya dan mengacak rambutnya kasar. Aku dan Hyeri ahjumma menangis.

Tiba- tiba dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. "dokter, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun ?"Tanyaku. sang dokter menghela napas. Jantungku berdebar sangat keras.

"maaf, kami sudah berusaha.. luka dalamnya terlalu parah. Kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya.. mungkin ia hanya bisa bertahan beberapa saat lagi. Kalian bisa menemuinya."ucap sang dokter lalu pergi.

Siwon ahjussi tertegun. Ia menangis. Aku masih mengolah kata-kata dokter tadi. Apa dia bilang tadi ? aku langsung berlari kedalam ruangan operasi. Siwon ahjussi dan Hyeri ahjumma mengikuti.

Aku melihat Kyuhyun terbaring lemah. wajahnya penuh memar, luka, dan darah. Aku memegang tangan kirinya. "Yoora-ya.."panggilnya. "Ya Kyu, aku disini."jawabku.

"aku.. mencintaimu.. jeongmal saranghae.."ucapnya. ia mengelus wajahku dengan tangan kanannya. "Kyuhyun-ah.. maafkan umma dan appa sayang.."ucap Hyeri ahjumma. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Fany ahjumma mencium kening Kyu. "bertahanlah nak.. maafkan appa karena tak pernah mempedulikanmu.." Ucapnya. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"aku mengucapkannya, karena tadi aku.. terlalu e-emosi.."ucapnya terbata-bata. "Kyu, sudah jangan bicara lagi.."Pintaku. Kyuhyun menoleh kearahku. Ia menarik kepalaku kepelukannya.

"yoora-ya.. jagalah Hae hyung.."ucapnya. "Kyu-ya ! kumohon jangan katakan hal itu lagi ! kau sudah seperti ini tapi kau masih memikirkan hyungmu !"bentakku. ia mencium keningku.

"aku mengatakan hal ini.. karena.. aku.. benar- benar.. sudah tak bisa menjagamu lagi.."Ucapnya. aku menggeleng. Ia melihat kearah umma dan appanya.

"umma, appa, aku mohon, berikan jantung ini pada Hae hyung. Aku tahu ia membutuhkannya."ucapnya. Aku menggeleng. "Choi Kyuhyun ! jangan pasrah seperti itu ! kau harus bertahan untukku !" ucapku. Aku menangis histeris.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. kau harus bertahan nak.. umma mohon…"Pinta Hyeri Ahjumma. Ia menangis memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang penuh darah. "umma, appa kumohon.." pinta Kyuhyun lirih. ia menangis. Akhirnya appa dan ummanya setuju. Oh tidak.. aku tak mau kehilangan Kyuhyun. Aku terus memeluknya erat.

"appa, tolong bilang pada Hae hyung.. untuk menjaga Yoora.. juga kalian.. dengan jantungku.. yang ada ditubuhnya.. aku tahu ia akan menjadi orang yang lebih baik.. daripada aku."ucapnya lemah. Hyeri ahjumma dan Siwon ahjussi mengangguk. Mereka menangis. Aku tahu mereka sangat sedih akan kehilangan anak bungsunya.

"yoora-ya.. berjanjilah kalau kau.. akan menjaga Hae hyung juga.."pintanya. aku mengangguk. Aku melihat matanya lekat- lekat. Ia meneteskan air matanya.

"uljima.."ucap kami berbarengan. Aku menyeka air matanya, begitu juga denganku. Lalu ia berbicara sendiri. Tak terdengar apa yang ia bisikan. Lalu matanya terpejam dan genggaman tangannya melemah. Aku masih bingung. Aku memanggil manggil namanya.

"Kyu ? Kyuhyun-ah ? kumohon bangunlah. Kyu ? KYU BANGUNLAH !" Aku berteriak histeris. Siwon ahjussi menjauhkanku dari tubuh Kyu. Aku tak bisa menopang kakiku sendiri. Tiba- tiba seseorang datang.

"Maaf tuan, nona, nyonya. Pasien Choi Donghae harus mendapatkan donor jantung sekarang !"Kata seorang dokter panik. Siwon ahjussi menunduk. "lakukan operasi transplantasi jantung sekarang. Kita mendapatkan donornya.."ucapnya lirih sambil memandang tubuh Kyuhyun.

Yoora POV end

.

Donghae POV

Aku membuka kedua mataku.. aku mengerjapkan mataku. Aku melihat ada Yoora, appa, dan umma.

"syukurlah kau sudah sadar Hae.."Ucap appa.

"aku.. dimana ?"tanyaku. "kau dirumah sakit nak. Kemarin malam kau mendapatkan jantung baru."kata umma. Jantung baru ? maksudnya.. aku dapat donor jantung ?

Umma menjelaskan padaku kalau ada seseorang yang meninggal Karena kecelakaan, lalu mendonorkan jantungnya padaku.

Aku sangat berterima kasih pada orang itu. "Aku senang kau sudah sembuh Hae.."aku menoleh. Yoora. Gadis yang sudah menghianatiku. "untuk apa kau disini ? tidak pergi bersama Kyu saja ? dasar penghianat."ucapku pedas. Tiba-tiba appa menamparku. Aku menoleh kearah appa. Aku shock dengan apa yang appa lakukan barusan. Ini pertama kali ia menamparku.

"kau harus menjaga Yoora, Hae-ya. itu pesan Kyuhyun sebelum ia mendonorkan jantungnya untukmu."Kata appa. Aku membulatkan mataku. Kyuhyun ? mendonorkan jantungnya untukku ? aku benar- benar bingung sekarang.

Umma menceritakan semua kenyataannya. Mulai dari penjelasan di restoran itu, lalu ia mengatakan kalau sebenarnya Yoora adalah kekasih Kyu. Aku sangat terkejut dengan semuanya. Aku telah mengambil kebahagiaan adikku sendiri..

Aku melihat kearah Yoora. Ia hanya menunduk di samping tempat tidurku. Aku memegang tangannya. "yoora-ya.. maafkan aku karena kata- kataku tadi. Maafkan aku karena aku memisahkanmu dari Kyu. Maafkan aku karena aku.."aku menghentikan ucapanku karena jari telunjuknya menyentuh bibirku.

"jangan meminta maaf lagi. Kau tidak salah. Kemarin hanya salah paham. Dan aku akan belajar mencintaimu. Karena Kyu kemarin berpesan padaku untuk menjagamu, dan kau menjagaku. Arasseo ?"ucapnya. aku mengangguk. Aku duduk dan memeluknya.

"gomawo Yoora-ya karena kau mau mencoba untuk mencintaiku.."kataku.

.

.

.

Tanggal 15 Oktober. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Aku dan Yoora pergi ke restoran yang telah disiapkan Kyu. Aku dan Yoora duduk di sebuah meja untuk dua orang.

"Hae, coba kau berdiri."pinta Yoora. Dahiku berkerut. "kau ini, sudahlah cepat berdiri."katanya lagi. Aku mengikuti permintaannya. "pejamkan matamu."Katanya. aku mengikuti kemauannya. Tiba-tiba ia memeluk pinggangku. "selamat ulang Tahun Hae.."ujarnya. aku terdiam. "ini adalah hal yang diajarkan Kyuhyun padaku."katanya. aku terdiam lagi dan membalas pelukannya.

"kau tahu ? sepertinya aku sudah mulai mencintaimu.."Katanya. aku melepaskan pelukannya, "jinjjayo ?"Tanyaku. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku memeluknya lagi. Lalu mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari saku celanaku.

"Lee Yoora, would you marry me ? tidak sekarang tentunya.. nanti kalau kita berdua sudah lulus kuliah dan kau sudah siap untuk hidup denganku."aku bertanya padanya. Jantungku berdebar. "Ne, aku mau."Katanya sembari tersenyum manis. Aku memeluknya lagi. Dan aku memejamkan mataku. Aku mendengar sebuah suara, "Hyung, jaga dia untukku.."ujar suara itu. suara yang sama dimimpiku saat aku koma waktu itu. Ya Kyu, percayakan Yoora padaku..

FIN


End file.
